


Loud, Louder, Loudest

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [73]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry and Riza might need earplugs.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud, Louder, Loudest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Written for two prompts: "Delicate" from Fanfic Bakeoff, and "Bastards on Parade" from Cornerofmadness.

Winry winced at the explosive voices.

“I’m sorry,” Riza told her, setting down her teacup with a decided click. “I could go and stop them.”

“No, no,” Winry waved her off. “It’s all right.” She smiled wryly. “Ed only gets to yell like this at a few people, after all.” And Ling was all the way in Xing, and because they were here in East City, and Mr. Mustang and Miss Riza happened to be in town as well, well, Winry kind of expected it. “I’m just glad we left the kids at home.” Bad enough Simon was collecting Xingese swear words that no one understood, if he caught wind of the ones being shouted in the inner office, there’d be no living with him. “It’s not like my ears are delicate or anything. Ed does shout like this at home.” But not so much when the kids were around.

“Still, it’s not exactly conducive to the rest of us getting our work done,” Riza said.

A stocky man walked through the door, rubbing at his ear. “The boss is here, isn’t he? Just like always, two bastards on parade, and we have to listen to them.” He hesitated slightly upon seeing Winry. “Begging your pardon, ma’am.”

She hunched her shoulders at a particularly juicy swear from Ed. “I think you know I hear worse,” Winry hooked her thumb at the door. “Regularly.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled, taking his seat and picking up some files to look through. “We used to.”

The door suddenly swung open, Ed striding out. “C’mon, Winry, we’re going!” He reached out his hand to her, to help her to her feet.

She needed it, her burgeoning belly making it hard enough to sit comfortably, much less get to her feet.

“It was good to see you again, Mrs. Elric,” Mr. Mustang called from his office, and Winry just caught sight of his smirk before Ed hauled her out of the door, grumbling he was never coming back again.

And it was probably true, at least until he needed to get the vitriol out of his system again.


End file.
